


Safe With You

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring CC-2224 | Cody, Fainting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Rape Aftermath, Rape isn't described, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Obi-Wan licked his lips. “Palpatine took interest in me. He told my King that he would leave our Kingdom, people, homes, everything in peace and would not return. The only thing he wanted for that, was me.” Obi-Wan smiles thinly and Cody’s stomach clenches. “I agreed, obviously. My King tried to stop me, but I refused to listen. What is one life of a tea merchant to a whole Kingdom? The choice was an obvious one. Oh, I knew what I was getting myself into. Palpatine made sure I understood my position. Obey his commands, give him what he wants, don’t fight him. I’m his, but my people are free.”OR: Obi-Wan is an unwilling husband to King Sheev Palpatine, and Cody is the servant that falls in love with him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	Safe With You

“What is your name?”

Obi-Wan blinked and it was like the world rushed back to him in one wave. His ears picked up sounds of whimpers and pleadings. There was a man in front of him whose eyes trailed over his body. Obi-Wan felt as though the man could stare right through his clothing.

The thought made Obi-Wan swallow thickly. A hand made contact with his cheek and the sound carried through the air, drowning out all other noises. Obi-Wan’s head had whipped to the right and he stumped from the force of the slap. His eyes had made brief contact with his King. He released a shuddering breath.

“You were asked a question.” A gruff voice pulled Obi-Wan’s attention back to the man that asked the question.

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He supplied the shaky words as he looked on at the man.

_ The man.  _ Obi-Wan mentally scoffed.

Palpatine. Sheev Palpatine of the Kingdom of Coruscant. 

The name had a story, and it had power. Obi-Wan knew this man and what he was capable of. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Palpatine said his name as though he were tasting some new delicacy. The sickly smile that followed did nothing to quell Obi-Wan’s anxiety. Palpatine took a few steps closer and Obi-Wan swallowed, trying not to take steps back and away from the vile man in front of him.

“You’re a very beautiful man,” Palpatine said when he was inches from Obi-Wan. He lifted a hand and raked it through Obi-Wan’s hair, then trailed it down his face until it cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Though, I’m sure you’re aware of that.”

Obi-Wan said nothing. He just watched Palpatine grin and turn away to face Obi-Wan’s King.

“Now, I don’t  _ want  _ to destroy your home or your people,” Palpatine’s words oozed with something deviant. “And I’m sure you don’t want any more suffering. So, I propose a deal. I will you all remain unharmed, able to go about your days without worry. You can continue going on with your pathetic lives on one condition,” Palpatine had been walking in a slow circle, casting his voice for all to hear. He stopped and turned gleaming eyes on Obi-Wan who knew  _ exactly  _ what Palpatine’s one condition would be. “I want Obi-Wan as my own. I want to make him mine, marry him, live our lives together.”

“How dare-”

“Majesty,” Obi-Wan rasped, cutting off his King’s objection when he saw Palpatine’s expression drop. Obi-Wan hadn’t thought there would be any objections. He was just a tea merchant. He was nothing special, and though he had met the King once or twice, it hadn’t been a significant meeting. “It’s fine. It’s alright. I’ll do it.” Obi-Wan broke eye contact with Palpatine and flicked his eyes to the King. His lips twitched into a smile that the Ruler did not return.

“Leave the Kingdom and the people alone, and you can have me.” Obi-Wan flicked his eyes back to Palpatine.

He knew what he agreed to. He knew his fate was sealed. 

“You understand what you’re promising?” Palpatine asked with false concern.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, My Lord.”

_ Do what I say, and your Kingdom will remain. Disobey me, and suffer the consequences. _

Yes, to allow his people to live, Obi-Wan would marry Palpatine. He would be whatever Palpatine wanted him to be. He would do what he was told.

* * *

_ 3 Years Later _

Cody gripped the strap of his pack that was slung over his shoulder and swallowed nervously. His eyes raked over the imposing castle belonging to Sheev Palpatine.

Cody had come to Coruscant in the hopes of finding some sort of work. Coruscant wasn’t his first choice. It wasn’t  _ anyone’s  _ first choice, but Coruscant was the best option for many that sought out work. 

Yes, he knew all about Palpatine and his dark deeds. He knew all about the Kingdoms he burned to the ground, the people he killed. He knew of all those he conquered.

Cody didn’t want to have to look for work in Coruscant. He didn’t have many options though.

So, swallowing his nerves once more, Cody marched through the open entrance of the Castle. Guards never turned their attention to him. They didn’t stop him from entering. This wasn’t a new sight for them. Cody wondered if they realized how stupid they were for showing no curiosity towards newcomers. 

Cody kept his gaze forward as he continued to his destination. Occasionally he asked for directions but otherwise kept to himself. 

The doors to the throne room were closed and Cody paused. Did he open them? Did he knock? Did he come back another day?

His questions were washed away when the doors opened and he was nearly bowelled over by a portly man in very fine clothing. The man just grunted at Cody before waddling off.

Cody caught the door before it could close and quickly slipped inside. When he lifted his head, his eyes beheld two people in ornate chairs. Guards stood stock still, but other than that, Cody was the only visitor. 

The door clanged shut behind him and Cody winced.

“Welcome,” Palpatine’s voice echoed through the room and his smile was wide.

Cody made his way to the bottom of the stairs and took a knee, bowing his head in respect as well.

“My Lord,” Cody raised his head then turned his attention to the man in the other chair.

His hair was red and reached his waist. He wore soft slippers on his feet and rather than trousers and a tunic, he wore only a light blue gown with sleeves that avoided his shoulders but covered his arms all the way to his wrists. His eyes were what held Cody’s attention, though.

They seemed to struggle with picking one color. Instead, they appeared to constantly look either blue or green. To someone standing far away, they would look grey.

But, the color wasn’t what Cody focused on. No, Cody focused on the hurt that hid behind false security. There was sadness, fear, pain. Cody’s heart broke for the sad man.

“Ah, yes.” Palpatine’s voice drew Cody’s attention away from those eyes. He looked at Palpatine. “He’s very beautiful, isn’t he?”

Cody wasn’t sure how to respond. He didn’t want to cause problems for himself already. Luckily, he wouldn’t need to reply.

“I suppose I should introduce you,” Palpatine said gleefully. “This is my dear Obi-Wan.” Palpatine reached his hand across to grasp Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan’s lips twitched into a soft smile that he aimed at Palpatine. “My lovely husband.” Palpatine brought Obi-Wan’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there, all while maintaining eye contact with his husband. “Without whom my life would be so dull.”

“Darling,” Obi-Wan breathed and Cody’s heart stuttered at the sound of his voice. It was soft and melodic but almost didn’t fit his appearance. “We have a guest.” He reminded his husband.

Palpatine chuckled and turned his attention back to Cody, not once releasing Obi-Wan’s hand. “Of course,” Palpatine smiled widely. “Where are my manners?”

_ Probably in a ditch somewhere _ , Cody thought.

“What is your name?”

Cody thought he caught a brief flinch in the corner of his eye. He brushed it off. “Cody, Your Majesty.”

“No last name?” Curiosity curled in Palpatine’s words and Cody shook his head. “Ah, well that is a pity.” Palpatine’s smile dropped and his eyes shone with empathy. “What are you doing in Coruscant?”

“I’m looking for work,” Cody admitted and flicked his eyes to the ground. “I heard Coruscant was the best place to look.”

Palpatine hummed and Cody kept his gaze to the floor.

“Well,” Palpatine spoke up mere seconds later. “I happen to know just the job for you.”

Cody’s gaze came up to meet Palpatine’s in surprise.

“However, I’m not certain it would be a job suited for you,” Palpatine added. “You see, you look more like a fighter than what this would require.”

Cody thought the words over. He  _ was  _ a fighter, but there were many other things he could do as well.

Teasingly, Cody said, “I might just surprise you.”

Palpatine let out a loud laugh and Cody let some tension sink out of him.

“Well,” Palpatine said through a few more laughs before clearing his throat. “Can you mend clothes?”

Cody blinked. “Yes.”

“Can you be up early?”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel confident in picking out clothes for someone? Assist them in dressing, bathing, getting their day sorted, and always being ready to help with whatever they need?” Another flinch caught Cody’s attention, but he brushed it off again.

“Yes, Your Highness.” He replied confidently.

Palpatine grinned. “Perfect.” His eyes seemed to glint with something Cody couldn’t grasp. “Then, Cody, you will officially be Obi-Wan’s servant.”

Cody nodded and smiled. “I’m honored.”

“Good!” Palpatine exclaimed. “You’ll start in the morning.”

Cody nodded and took his leave. 

It’s only later that Cody realizes the flinches he saw were from Obi-Wan.

* * *

Cody shuffles his feet nervously outside the door belonging to Obi-Wan. Palpatine and Obi-Wan didn’t share a bed, but Cody didn’t question it. Yes, it was odd, but perhaps there were good reasons for that.

Cody shook his head and adjusted his grip on the tray in his hands that held the breakfast meant for Obi-Wan. He knocked twice, then opened the door.

The room was dark and quiet. Though it was not dark enough that Cody couldn’t see where he was going. He placed the tray quietly on the table next to a window that was draped with dark fabric.

Cody cast his gaze to the bed and saw a lump shift just a bit. Turning away, Cody grasped the drapes and moved them away, allowing the light to brighten the room. After securing the drapes to the side of the window, Cody made his way to the wardrobe.

Behind him, he heard a soft sigh and the rustling of sheets. He didn’t dare turn around until he heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.

When he did turn around, Obi-Wan blinked tired eyes at Cody. “Good morning.” He whispered, then yawned widely before he could cover it. His face turned red. “Apologies,” he stuttered.

“It’s no problem,” Cody replied sincerely. He turned his attention back to the clothes in the wardrobe, noting that they were all gowns. He settled on a dark green one with black along the hems. He found slippers that matched and a corset as well. He decided to leave the corset for now and instead turned back around.

In the time that Cody had been contemplating clothing options, picking something out, and setting the outfit on the bed, Obi-Wan had finished his breakfast and was now watching Cody.

Cody shifted, unsure of what to do as Obi-Wan stared at him.

“My husband was right,” Obi-Wan said. “You’re meant for something more than being my servant.” Obi-Wan’s mouth twisted at the word but quickly schooled his expression. “So, why did you agree? You must know you could have declined. He would have given you something else.”

Cody stood there and crossed his arms. He knew  _ exactly  _ why he accepted the offer.

_ How could I say the reason I accepted was because of how sad you are? How can I explain that I thought you needed a friend? Someone, to talk to that isn’t your husband? _

Cody couldn’t voice those thoughts. He was a stranger. He’d arrived yesterday. He was in no position to explain that to a Royal.

Instead, Cody shrugged and smiled a bit sheepishly. “I didn’t think about that.”

Obi-Wan raised a delicate eyebrow at him, and Cody knew he didn’t believe him.

“That,” Obi-Wan smirked, “and you won’t find a better pay than doing this.”

Cody barely managed to hold back a flinch at the words. Obi-Wan really believed Cody only accepted this because of the pay.

“Or,” Obi-Wan wasn’t done. “You’re from some Kingdom that has faced my husband’s wrath and believed that the best way to get revenge would be to kill me.”

At that, Cody allowed his face to take on a look of mortification.

“Ah, so not that.” Obi-Wan smiled softly and Cody relaxed a bit. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and rose gracefully from his seat. “I’ve things that need to be done today.”

Cody scrambled to get the clothes he chose and followed Obi-Wan to the changing screen. Obi-Wan’s eyes trailed over the gown.

“You forgot the corset.” Obi-Wan smiled and Cody’s heart dropped. There was something in Obi-Wan’s eyes that Cody couldn’t decipher, but he brushed it off and grabbed the corset. 

His first day was off to an...interesting start.

* * *

The day had been filled with Cody following Obi-Wan around.

He found that Obi-Wan wasn’t in charge of much. His duties were few and simple. They hardly had anything to do with the running of the Kingdom. He mainly supplied decorators with his thoughts, assisted with the supervision of supplies being moved into the cellars, and generally doing menial tasks.

They would venture to the library and Obi-Wan would sit and read for a moment. Occasionally he would ask questions about Cody’s life, but he mostly continued reading in silence.

When the day was starting to slow, Obi-Wan suggested they take a walk through the town. He had nothing else that demanded his attention, and he wanted some time outside.

It was with reluctance that Cody agreed. However, he remained tense as they made their way out of the Castle and to the town.

“Relax,” Obi-Wan soothed. “I just want to walk around for a bit. You’re tensed as though something will happen.”

“Something might,” Cody mumbled. “You don’t have a guard.” He pointed out, not saying that it would be bad if something happened to Obi-Wan on his first day being his servant.

“I have you.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“That doesn’t-”

“Oh!” Obi-Wan quickened his pace and his eyes gleamed. He made his way quickly to a tall man with long, greying hair. The man smiled at Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan smiled back.

Cody had managed to keep pace with Obi-Wan easily and ended up at his side in a matter of seconds. Though it wasn’t a  _ very  _ fast pace, Cody could see a sheen of sweat on Obi-Wan’s brow. His forehead quirked in concern.

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan breathed out happily. “How have you been?”

“Just fine, Your Majesty,” the man, Qui-Gon, teased. “However, you seem to have a shadow.”

“Oh, yes, apologies.” Obi-Wan gestured to Cody. “Qui-Gon this is Cody, my new servant,” both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan grimaced at the word. “Cody, this is Qui-Gon, the town tea merchant.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Cody greeted, dipping his head in respect.

“Pleasure,” Qui-Gon returned. “I trust you’ve kept a close eye on our Obi-Wan?”

Cody opened his mouth to reply, but Obi-Wan beat him to it. 

“It’s his first day,” Obi-Wan informed the imposing tea merchant. 

Qui-Gon hummed, accepting the answer and making Cody’s head filled with questions he dared not voice.

“Very well,” Qui-Gon gestured the two forward. “I’ve some new blends you might like.”

* * *

Hours later and Obi-Wan and Cody were back in Obi-Wan’s rooms. Cody was filling a large tub with water for Obi-Wan’s bath, then mixed in some scents as well.

“I’m sorry if today was not up to your expectations.” Obi-Wan’s soft voice filled Cody’s ears. “I know it was rather boring.” He laughed hollowly.

Cody turned and saw Obi-Wan standing there in his robe. Cody swallowed at the sight, trying to keep his face from heating up.

“It was fine,” He says. “To be honest, I thought you would be tasked with...other things.” Cody rose and stepped away from the bath, letting Obi-Wan know it was ready. 

“And by other things, you mean making important decisions for the Kingdom. Either with my husband or without.” Obi-Wan remarked before making his way to the bath. He dipped his hand in, testing the water before nodding to himself. “What an odd conundrum.” He whispered.

Obi-Wan dropped his robe and Cody averted his eyes before quickly going back to Obi-Wan’s bare skin.

His breath whooshed out of him as he took in numerous scars, bruises, and old injuries marring the pale skin of Obi-Wan’s breath. His thoughts reeled as Obi-Wan slipped into the bath. 

“How-” Cody swallowed harshly as he tried to moisten his suddenly dry mouth.

“You remember that I asked you why you took this job,” Obi-Wan whispered as she slowly washed his body. “You are not the first servant I’ve had.”

Cody blinked at the words and swallowed. “I’m surprised you trust me enough to even turn your back to me,” Cody mutters as he walks to the bath and stands behind Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan hums and shifts. He brings his hands up and releases his hair from its done-up style. Cody watches as it cascades down Obi-Wan’s back and into the water.

“Would you wash my hair for me?” Obi-Wan asks, and Cody sets to performing the task without a word. The red hair is soft in Cody’s hands and he can’t help but run his fingers through it a few times before finally washing it. “You’ve done this before,” Obi-Wan observes as he continues washing his body.

“My mother would ask me to do it for her. She said it was good practice.” Cody supplies.

“Where is your mother now?”

“Dead.”

Obi-Wan sucks in a sharp breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“It’s fine.” Cody winces as he cuts Obi-Wan off. “She died a long time ago.” He’s relieved that Obi-Wan doesn't care about Cody cutting him off. If Obi-Wan was like other Royals, Cody would have been in a world of trouble. 

But, Obi-Wan is different. Cody’s known that from the first time he saw him. So, what made him different? What caused his kindness? Was it the same thing that caused the sadness in his eyes?

“Cody?” Obi-Wan jolts him out of his thoughts and Cody makes a questioning sound. “Thank you.”

* * *

A week passed with Cody working as Obi-Wan’s servant. Things didn’t change much. Though, Cody did see Palpatine more than he thought he would. 

Most of the time, Cody would see him during lunch when Obi-Wan ate with him or when the two would take strolls around the castle. 

Palpatine made Cody’s skin crawl every time they were in each other’s presence. Cody didn’t know why, other than the obvious.

Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to look right into Cody’s soul. Maybe it was the false kindness he used when he spoke. Maybe it was the way he kept Obi-Wan close. Always touching him. Always keeping him near. 

Cody shook those thoughts. The two were married. This was normal for married couples. So, why did it come to Cody’s mind? Why did Cody care so much?

_ You’re falling for him.  _ Cody’s mind supplied.  _ You’re starting to feel too much for Obi-Wan.  _ Cody knew it was the truth. He knew he had to shut those thoughts down.

And he tried. Really, he did. He shouldn’t be falling for someone he met a week ago. He shouldn’t be falling for a married man, let alone a Royal. But, it was...difficult. He cared too much for Obi-Wan.

Cody sighed and pulled out Obi-Wan’s clothes for the day. It was the light blue gown from the first day they met. 

When he turned to speak to Obi-Wan, he noticed how little he’d eaten. Only a few pieces of fruit and a few bites of bread had been eaten. Cody’s brow furrowed.

“You haven’t eaten much.” Cody voices his observation. “Are you not feeling well?”

Obi-Wan blinked and looked at Cody, who frowned at his paler than usual face and eyes that were lined with dark circles. 

“I’m alright,” Obi-Wan assured him. “I’m not that hungry, is all.”

Cody knew he couldn’t do anything,  _ say  _ anything. He just nodded, cleared the tray, and got Obi-Wan dressed and ready.

If the other man was moving slower today than he had others, Cody didn’t say anything. He just kept a watchful eye on him.

Cody noticed small things during the day that caused the pit in his stomach to grow. He noticed rapidly paling skin, a hand pressed against a corset, sweat shining on skin, and eyes that fluttered often. Any tie Cody mentioned, or tried to mention one of those observations, he would be brushed off with a soft smile and shaky “I’m fine”’s. 

It all came to a head during lunch.

Cody stood off to the side, ready to assist Obi-Wan however he needed. He held a pitcher of water in his hands and watched Obi-Wan pick at his food.

“Is the food not to your liking?” Palpatine asked, obviously noticing the same thing Cody did. 

“It’s perfect,” Obi-Wan rasped and cleared his throat. Cody moved quickly and filled his cup. Obi-Wan nodded his thanks, then lifted the cup. His hands shook and he quickly put the cup down without taking a drink.

“Obi-Wan?” Palpatine’s concern matched Cody’s. 

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan shakily responded. “I think I just need to lie down.”

Obi-Wan had been doing far more today than he normally would. Though, that was due to the feast that was to be held in a few days. 

“Of course,” Palpatine agreed, rising to help Obi-Wan up. Cody put the pitcher down and stood on Obi-Wan’s other side. Palpatine extended his hand and Obi-Wan accepted it with his own trembling one.

Obi-Wan rose slowly and with Palpatine’s help. When he was fully upright, he didn’t move other than to sway dangerously.

“Obi-Wan?” Palpatine called his husband’s name, but it fell on deaf ears.

Cody barely realized what was about to happen as Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered and his grip on Palpatine’s hand loosened. His legs gave out and he collapsed, but Cody managed to catch him before he hit his head on the table or chair.

Cody continued the descent and vaguely heard Palpatine call for the guards to find the Physician. Cody undid Obi-Wan’s gown and quickly got to work trying to undo Obi-Wan’s corset as well. He had heard Obi-Wan’s wheezing breaths and understood what needed to be done.

Somehow, he managed to get the corset undone and took it off Obi-Wan’s body. Cody felt relief surge through him as Obi-Wan’s breaths came easier, though still slightly wheezy.

When the Physician arrived, a woman named Vokara, Cody moved out of the way.

“How did you know to do that?” Vokara asked, motioning to Obi-Wan’s discarded corset. Cody watched her wet a cloth and place it on Obi-Wan’s forehead.

“Experience,” Cody said. Vokara nodded as she continued to work.

“It’s the local sickness,” Vokara informed both Palpatine and Cody. “He’ll be bedridden for a few days before he’ll be able to move about. Though, he will be weak.” She turned a sharp look at the two men watching her work. “He’ll be prone to dizziness and even some fainting. He’ll need help moving about, but he will be better about a week from now.”

“Will he require constant care?” Palpatine inquired. 

Vokara hummed. “He’ll need someone with him, yes. I won’t be able to always be there, and you won’t be either, Your Majesty.”

“Cody will be fine watching him. It’s his job, isn't’ it?”

Cody’s mouth dried at the idea. He would be in Obi-Wan’s presence constantly. True, it wasn’t anything new, but Cody would be in his room all the time. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Cody replied.

Vokara eyed him for a moment, then nodded. “Good. You’ll need to carry him to his room, there I’ll give you instructions.” She flashed him a smile. “They’re not complicated.” She said as though sensing his distress. “I believe Obi-Wan will be well cared for under your care.”

* * *

Cody had diligently cared for Obi-Wan the past few days. He followed Vokara’s instructions and never left Obi-Wan alone.

_ Vokara sighed and placed a wet cloth on Obi-Wan’s forehead once he was resting in his bed. _

_ “This illness makes a person very dizzy, gives them a loss of appetite and leads to fainting.” She tells Cody. “Though, the corset certainly didn’t help.” _

_ Cody just stood by the bed, unsure of what to say or do.  _

_ “Make sure he’s cool, even if he complains about it. His skin will be hot, and we’ll need to keep it cool. Don’t stick him in a cold bath, ever. It will cause more harm than good.” Vokara instructed as she lightly brushed Obi-Wan’s hair away from his face. “I have medicine you can give him, but it will be difficult to do while he’s unconscious.” _

_ “Don’t worry,” Cody interjected. “I’ve had to administer medicine to an unconscious person before.” _

_ Vokara smiled at him. “More of your ‘experience’?” _

_ Cody huffed and smiled as well. “Yeah.” _

_ Vokara hummed. “Then I will leave him in your capable hands.” _

It was when Cody went to grab the draught for Obi-Wan that he heard a whimper. Quickly turning and rushing to the bed, Cody watched Obi-Wan blink once, twice, three times before furrowing his brow.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody called, using Obi-Wan’s name aloud after being granted permission by Palpatine.

Obi-Wan flicked his eyes to Cody, and Cody was relieved to see clarity in them rather than sickness.

“C’dy?” Obi-Wan rasped, frowning as he spoke. 

Cody sat on the bed and smiled at Obi-Wan. He removed the cloth from Obi-Wan’s forehead, grabbed a new one, soaked it, and placed it on Obi-Wan’s skin.

Obi-Wan sighed and shut his eyes, then opened them to look at Cody again.

“I don’t know what you remember,” Cody started, rolling the vial of medicine in his hand. “But, you’ve been sick for a few days. You fainted during lunch. Do you remember that?”

Obi-Wan hummed in affirmation and Cody felt the tension leave his body, knowing there was a possibility Obi-Wan wouldn’t remember that.

“Good,” Cody said. “That’s good. Vokara said when you woke, if you were coherent, you could take a bath after another dose of medicine.” Cody kept his eyes on Obi-Wan, waiting to see if those gray eyes would cloud over with illness once more.

They didn’t, and Obi-Wan nodded. “Please,” he rasped.

Cody acquiesced, giving him the medicine, then going to fill the bath up. He listened to faint coughs that  _ didn’t  _ send worry through his heart like the ones from past days and just breathed in the knowledge that Obi-Wan would be alright. 

With the tub filled and Obi-Wan undressed, Cody carried him to the tub. 

“Uh,” Cody began awkwardly. “You’re too weak to be in there alone, so I’ll have to get in with you. I can get someone else if you’d like, though.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, it’s alright.” He mumbled into Cody’s shoulder. 

Cody opted to remain dressed. It was more for Obi-Wan’s comfort than anything.

Obi-Wan, weak as a newborn, curled into Cody’s chest when they were finally seated in the cool water. The only noise came from Cody bringing water up to clean Obi-Wan, with it trickling down Obi-Wan’s skin and back to the rest of the water. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan mumbled sleepily. 

“Hm?” Cody responded as he washed Obi-Wan’s hair. 

“Thank you.”

The kiss Obi-Wan placed on Cody’s jaw had to have been remnants of the illness.

Right?

* * *

Cody was convinced that Palpatine knew Obi-Wan kissed him, though it was just in his jaw rather than his lips. There was no way Palpatine  _ didn’t  _ know. 

Right?

It’s just...Palpatine never seemed to treat Cody any differently after it happened. True, Cody didn’t tell him, but maybe Obi-Wan did?

_ He’s not treating you differently.  _ His mind reiterated.  _ He doesn’t know. _

“Cody,” Palpatine calling his name shook Cody out of his thoughts. Palpatine was smiling at him. Obi-Wan was looking at him with concern. “Would you mind helping Obi-Wan back to his room?”

Cody nodded and flashed the King a smile. “Of course,” He helped a still slightly weak Obi-Wan up and away from this chair. Palpatine captured Obi-Wan’s free hand and placed a kiss on it.

“Try to get some rest,” Palpatine suggested. 

Obi-Wan smiled (and it looked almost strained). “You as well,” Obi-Wan’s hand slipped from Palpatine’s as Cody helped Obi-Wan walk back to his room.

The walk there was quiet, and it grated on Cody’s nerves. 

“What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asks with a sigh.

Cody winced. “Why would-”

“You seemed distant, lost in your thoughts during dinner as well as when my husband and I signed...papers.” Papers being the word meant to hide what they were  _ actually  _ signing. “I’ve only known you for two weeks,” Obi-Wan continues. “But, you’re never  _ that  _ distant. And don’t try to tell me those days I spent incoherent don’t count.” Obi-Wan teases.

They reach the door. Cody knows Obi-Wan won’t leave this alone, so Cody sighs and opens the door. He leads Obi-Wan to his bed and has him sit.

Cody chews his lip as he sits behind Obi-Wan and starts to undo the laces on Obi-Wan’s dress.

“Do you...remember the day you finally woke up able to think clearly?” Cody asks.

“Of course.” Obi-Wan replies and Cody feels a part of him die. 

“So, you remember the bath?”

“Well, yes.” Obi-Wan pauses. “Ah,” he says, “this is about the kiss.” Obi-Wan deduces and Cody feels his face heat up.

“Uh, yes.” Cody clears his throat and his fingers undo the last lace on Obi-Wan’s dress.

“Cody, it was my choice.” Obi-Wan whispers. He takes a breath. “If it made you uncomfortable-”

“No!’ Cody winces when Obi-Wan jumps. “No,” he repeats softly. “I just-” Cody doesn’t know what to say, what to tell Obi-Wan.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan whispers and shifts to face Cody. He’s holding his dress up to keep some modesty. His eyes focus on Cody and Cody almost gets lost in them. “May I try something?”

The question catches Cody off guard and nods a bit dumbly in response. He watches Obi-Wan carefully. He sees the way his eyes flicker and how he inches closer. 

The air feels charged as though something big is about to happen. 

It happens.

Obi-Wan closes the space between them. His lips meet Cody’s. 

Reality drops away.

* * *

Cody waits by a wall. He holds nothing in his hands, but he’s not expected to. Instead, he’s expected to watch and maybe participate if he felt like it. 

Those were Palpatine’s requests. Not Obi-Wan’s, and Cody had felt that fear rise in him from after that kiss on his jaw. This time, though, he felt the fear because the kiss from a week ago was still fresh in his mind. 

A week.

Odd, how all the major moments in his new life were marked by weeks. 

Hearing his name drags Cody from his thoughts. He refocuses himself and is reminded of where he was.

The feast. The feast that was moved around until Obi-Wan was well enough to attend. The feast meant to celebrate Obi-Wan and Palpatine’s third year being married. 

Music played and nobles danced, laughed, drank, and ate. 

“Cody,” Vokara’s voice once again pulls him from his thoughts. He shakes his head and clears his throat before turning his attention to her. 

“Vokara,” He nods in greeting. “Surprised to see you here.”

Vokara rolls her eyes and scoffs. “Celebrations ten to either end with someone getting hurt, or someone getting sick from food or wine.” She responds. Cody snorts and shakes his head. He lets his gaze wander and his eyes land on Obi-Wan.

His hair is braided and a crown fests on his head. The white gown was one specifically chosen by Palpatine. The skirt went right to the floor, covering his feet. When he walked, Obi-Wan looked to be floating. The skirts were big and Cody had gaped at the extra pieces that would allow the skirt to take its shape. 

_ “Like a tulip,”  _ Obi-Wan had remarked. 

The top half shimmered with jewels and where his past gowns showed some skin, this one did not. The fabric went all the way to his neck and the sleeves went all the way to his wrists before covering most of the back of his hand and wrapped around his middle finger. 

Obi-Wan was stunning. Everyone’s eyes had been on him as he waltzed with Palpatine.

Cody was included in those eyes, but he couldn’t help noticing how stiff Obi-Wan had been. How his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes when Palpatine pulled him close. 

Blinking back to the present, Cody still noticed stiffness in Obi-Wan. He hardly touches his cup, but Palpatine has had quite a bit. 

Cody watches Palpatine lean in close to Obi-Wan and whisper something in his ear. The way Obi-Wan shakes his head but then squeezes his eyes shut as Palpatine yanks him closer has Cody’s stomach dropping. 

The two rise from their chairs. The music stops and Cody barely registers Palpatine telling them all that he’s just making sure Obi-Wan gets to be alright, then allows the festivities to continue. 

Cody saw the resignation and fear in Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

“Go to his room,” Vokara says softly, seemingly understanding what Cody’s thinking. He turns to face her and sees the sadness in her eyes. “Wait there. I’ll bring him when I’m able.” Vokara leaves, her figure disappearing into the crowd of people 

With one last deep breath, Cody goes to Obi-Wan’s room and waits.

* * *

The sun has already come up when Vokara arrives. Cody jumps from his spot on the floor when the door bursts open. Vokara enters with a satchel filled with Physician supplies and behind her is a guard holding a bruised and bloodied Obi-Wan wrapped in a blanket.

Cody feels as though all the air has been sucked from his lungs. 

“Put him here,” Vokara commands as she pulls the covers away from the bed. The guard sets Obi-Wan down so gently, but Obi-Wan whimpers nonetheless. “Thank you.” The guard takes that as his cue to leave.

Cody’s eyes haven’t left Obi-Wan’s face. It’s bruised and his lips are raw and swollen. 

“Cody,” Vokara’s voice is hard. It drags a whine from Obi-Wan and the Physician is quick to utter apologies. “I need your help.” She says softly and calmly. “I have to treat him, but he has to stay calm in order for that to happen.”

Cody knows what his role here is. He knows what she’s asking and he doesn’t stop to question anything. He calmly makes his way to Obi-Wan, kneeling on the floor and breathing softly.

“Hey, Obi-Wan,” Cody keeps his voice soft and soothing. He doesn’t touch Obi-Wan and he won’t until Obi-Wan is a little more aware of what’s happening.

Cody glances at Vokara who nods encouragingly.

Cody licks his lips. “I can tell you’re scared. You don’t need to be, right now.” He pauses. “I’m here with Vokara. You’re safe with us.” Cody isn’t quite sure what happened to Obi-Wan, but he has his guesses as he promises safety to Obi-Wan who calms a bit at hearing Vokara’s name. “Breath with me,” Cody instructs, exaggerating his breathing loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear it. “C’mon.” He continues and Obi-Wan manages to copy his breathing.

Gray eyes clear just a bit and Cody allows a relieved smile to pass over his face.

“C’dy?” Obi-Wan rasps and Cody’s once again reminded of Obi-Wan waking from his illness weeks ago. 

“Yeah,” Cody responds. “It’s me.”

“‘kara?” Vokara’s name brings more relief to Cody’s chest. 

“I’m here, Obi-Wan,” Vokara assures him. “I’m here. I’m going to remove the blanket so I can heal you. Is it alright for Cody to stay?”

Cody understands why she asks Obi-Wan this, and his heart calms a bit as Obi-Wan nods. 

“Wonderful,” Vokara shifts and holds part of the blanket. “I’m going to remove the blanket and start assessing your injuries. Cody will be here the whole time, and if it all becomes too much, let me know.”

Vokara doesn’t wait for Obi-Wan’s response. She flings the blanket open and Obi-Wan’s body is exposed. 

Cody can’t see much from where he’s kneeling, but the bruises on Obi-Wan’s thighs and the scratches on his back make him glad he can’t see much. The bruises around Obi-Wan’s throat, however, make Cody’s blood boil just a bit. 

Cody swallows thickly and turns to Obi-Wan’s water eyes. “Hey,” Cody whispers, trying to push the anger away.

Obi-Wan smiles tremulously at him. “Hello there.”

Cody keeps up a steady stream of nonsense as he talks to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can’t really do much except listen and allow his body to be carefully worked on by Vokara. At some point, Obi-Wan ends up passing out, either from pain, exhaustion, or something else.

Cody swallows back tears as he looks at Obi-Wan’s lax face.

“What happened?” He croaked out.

Vokara sighs. “It’s not my story to tell.”

* * *

“Palpatine is not a kind man, as you well know.” Obi-Wan whispers. It had been about a day since Obi-Wan was rushed to his room and Cody saw the bruises and injuries.

“Then why stay with him?” Cody questions, lifting his head to gaze at Obi-Wan. He was sitting up in bed with pillows all around him. He looked tired, but Cody couldn’t blame him.

Obi-Wan sighs and drops his gaze. His hands twist the blanket (one of many) covering him.

“It’s...well…” Obi-Wan bit his lip, wincing as his teeth irritated the already split lip. “Palpatine had his eyes on the Kingdom I’m originally from. When our King refused to bow down and give Palpatine control, he attacked. There were some deaths, homes were destroyed, shops were burned to the ground.” Obi-Wan clears his throat and then takes a drink of cold water that sat on the stand next to his bed. “He ordered his men to round up everyone still living.” Obi-Wan’s breathing shuddered. “He saw me in the crowd. A whole group of us were all gathered together, but he managed to pick me out.” Obi-Wan shrugged one shoulder. “I was a simple tea merchant. I didn’t think there was any reason I would ever be picked out in a crowd.”

Obi-Wan licked his lips. “Palpatine took interest in me. He told my King that he would leave our Kingdom, people, homes, everything in peace and would not return. The only thing he wanted for that, was me.” Obi-Wan smiles thinly and Cody’s stomach clenches. “I agreed, obviously. My King tried to stop me, but I refused to listen. What is one life of a tea merchant to a whole Kingdom? The choice was an obvious one. Oh, I knew what I was getting myself into. Palpatine made sure I understood my position. Obey his commands, give him what he wants, don’t fight him. I’m his, but my people are free.”

“Obi-Wan,” Cody whispers. Obi-Wan locks eyes with Cody and his gray eyes shine with unshed tears. “Obi-Wan, you are the kindest soul I’ve met in a long time. You’re so brave.” Cody truly doesn’t know what to say. Obi-Wan knows how Cody feels about him. Hell, Cody knows Obi-Wan feels the same. “I won’t let you continue to suffer,” Cody promises, but Obi-Wan smiles sadly at him.

“I can’t allow you to do anything to save me.” Obi-Wan rasps. “I’m doing this for a reason. I’m not happy, I’m not safe. I’m terrified that one day, Palpatine will kill me because of his desires. But, I can’t allow my home to suffer.”

Cody is silent as he takes in Obi-Wan’s response. His hands fiddle with the clean bedsheets he was folding. “Alright,” he whispers. “Tell me this: the scars you told me were from past servants, they’re from Palpatine, aren’t they?”

Obi-Wan nods, his face heating up.

“Next question,” Cody doesn’t know how to pose it, but he felt he needed to. “Your hair, your clothes, everything about you seems...not like you.” Cody winces at the wording. “So, I guess what I’m asking-”

“No,” Obi-Wan cuts in, shaking his head. “What I wear and the length of my hair is not my choice. Palpatine saw me that day looking as I always did. My hair was much shorter and I had a very nice beard if I do say so myself.” He smiles and Cody does as well. “I miss my patched trousers and well-worn tunics. I miss the winter coat my mother gave me. I miss my blankets my neighbor made me when I fell ill. I miss my home.” Obi-Wan dropped his gaze and his smile. “They might not remember me or think of me, but I hope everyone is doing alright.”

Right then, Cody falls in love with Obi-Wan just a bit more.

* * *

Months pass. Obi-Wan and Cody take the time they have with each other and spend it wisely. 

They whisper sweetly in each other’s ears. They trade soft kisses at night when the Castle is asleep. 

Cody patches Obi-Wan up when he returns from being with Palpatine. Vokara is always there and Cody never misses the sad smile she sends them both.

Months pass. They’re happy months mixed with pain and sadness. But they  _ are  _ happy.

However, not even happy moments are meant to last. 

* * *

Palpatine catches them one day. 

They had been so careful. They didn’t know how Palpatine found out. 

They know something is wrong when Cody is pulled from the wall where he waits and is tossed to his knees in front of Obi-Wan and Palpatine’s thrones. 

“My love?” Obi-Wan questions and looks at Palpatine with confusion on his face.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Palpatine’s words send Cody’s stomach plummeting to the ground. 

“What are you-” Palpatine cuts Obi-Wan off with a backhand, the sound echoing through the room.

“Your servant will be executed in the morning,” Palpatine growls and Cody feels cold.

“What did you see?” Obi-Wan whispers, his voice taking on innocence instead of the confidence it carried moments ago. 

“The guards saw you two in the corridor with your tongues down each other’s throats.”

Cody knew  _ exactly  _ what Palpatine was talking about. Not minutes before they arrived, Cody and Obi-Wan were hiding in a corridor trading kisses. 

“Darling,” Obi-Wan’s voice is breathy and Cody turns wide eyes on him. He’s lifted his hand to caress Palpatine’s face and his eyes are hooded. “You know I only have eyes for you.” The throne room is silent as Obi-Wan rises from his throne and takes just two sultry steps and then he’s right in front of his husband, sliding into his lap. 

Cody (and all the guards there) watch as Obi-Wan presses his lips to Palpatine’s and slides his hands down his face, to his shoulders, and onto his chest. 

Palpatine snatches Obi-Wan’s wrists, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the other man. Then, one hand reaches up and tangles in Obi-Wan’s hair, pulling hard and making Obi-Wan crane his neck. Palpatine presses his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, running his teeth along the pale skin there. 

He removes his face from Obi-Wan’s neck. The hand in his hair leaves and instead wraps tightly around Obi-Wan’s neck. 

Cody’s heart lurches at the strained breathing coming from Obi-Wan. 

“You have one chance to change my mind, dear husband.” Palpatine snarls, pulling Obi-Wan close to his face. “Do  _ not  _ disappoint me.”

Obi-Wan’s throat is released and as he’s sucking in deep breaths, he’s shoved off Palpatine’s lap. 

“Cody,” Palpatine calls his name and Cody meets his cold eyes. “Go to Obi-Wan’s room. You’re not needed here anymore.” 

Cody spares one look at Obi-Wan’s coughing figure and knows there really is  _ nothing  _ he can do except be there for him when it’s done. 

So, Cody rises, bows to the King, and leaves. He tries not to think about Palpatine undoing his belt as the last thing he sees when he leaves. 

He tries not to think about what Obi-Wan will go through.

He just walks and waits, knowing Obi-Wan will need caring hands when he returns. 

* * *

When the door to Obi-Wan’s room opens, Cody’s expecting to see Vokara with Obi-Wan as well as someone carrying him. 

Not this time.

This time, it’s just Obi-Wan who struggles with the door. It’s just Obi-Wan stumbling in with his clothes torn, hair in disarray, tear tracks on his face, and blood mixed with semen running down his legs. This time, it’s just Obi-Wan flinching away from Cody’s touch as he tries to help.

Obi-Wan’s sobs ring through the air as he collapses onto the ground and curls into himself. 

Cody feels sick and unsure of what to do. Obi-Wan’s never reacted like this, and Cody doesn’t know what that means.

Cody folds his legs and sits on the ground a fair bit away from Obi-Wan. 

Cody doesn’t know what to do, and that scares him.

* * *

Obi-Wan stares at nothing from his spot on the bed.

After he stopped crying, he was able to ask Cody to get Vokara. The Physician had arrived in a quiet flurry after Cody told her what happened and Obi-Wan had passed out at some point. 

Both the servant and Physician were grateful for that. Obi-Wan needed his rest and Vokara didn’t want to drug him. 

After they cleaned him up with wet cloths and Vokara had sneered at the damage done to Obi-Wan, they fixed up his wounds, put on his nightgown, and tucked him into bed. 

Cody ended up watching Obi-Wan as he rested. He waited for those beautiful eyes to open again. He waited with guilt clawing at his chest. Of course, the one time Cody left to get breakfast, Obi-Wan had woken up.

When he returned, it was to Obi-Wan staring blankly at the space in front of him. Cody didn’t want to spook him, so instead of letting the door close, he opened it and made to leave.

“Don’t go,” Obi-Wan said. “Please.” His voice was soft and Cody stood in the doorway for a moment longer before deciding to honor Obi-Wan’s wish.

He let the door close and made his way to the table with the tray of breakfast. He set it down but kept his back turned for a while longer. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan sounded so small and Cody squeezed his eyes shut. He breathed for a few moments and then turned to face Obi-Wan.

“I’m sorry,” Cody whispered. “I didn’t think this would happen. I didn’t  _ mean  _ for this to happen.”

“It’s not your fault,” Obi-Wan said. 

“How is it not my fault?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Last I remember, I was the one that kissed you. I started this whole thing between us. This isn’t your fault.”

“I-”

“Cody,” Obi-Wan breathed. “Do you regret a single moment of it? Do you want to take that time back if it were possible?”

Cody shook his head furiously. “Of course not.”

“Neither do I,” Obi-Wan admitted. “The time we spent together was the happiest I’ve been in three years. You brought joy and safety back into my life.”

Cody snorts. “Safety? Is that what you call-”

“Dear one, what I did was to keep you safe. Knowing you would live-” Obi-Wan laughs a bit. “I don’t think I would have been able to go on without you.” Obi-Wan sighs. “I chose to endure...I chose to go through that. Hate me if you want, but do  _ not  _ put the blame on yourself.”

“I could never hate you,” Cody whispers. “Never.” Cody licks his lips. “What happens now?”

Obi-Wan blinks. “I...I’m not sure.”

* * *

They get their answer a week later. 

“Say your goodbye’s,” Palpatine instructs. “My husband saved your pathetic life, but I cannot allow you to remain in Coruscant.”

It felt like Cody’s world ended right then. Obi-Wan closing his eyes and slouching ever so slightly in his seat told Cody he felt the same.

“Thank you for your generosity,” Cody replied. “Thank you for giving me work. Your hospitality was more than I deserved.” Cody and Obi-Wan locked eyes. “Goodbye.” He said.

“You best be on your way,” Palpatine said. Cody nodded, not taking his eyes off Obi-Wan who managed a small smile in return.

Cody shouldered his pack of meager belongings and went on his way.

* * *

Mandalore was a fine Kingdom. 

Cody happened upon it nearly two weeks after he left Coruscant. The people welcomed him with warm smiles and a few did some double-takes. 

Cody doesn’t know why until he meets the King.

Jango Fett wears the face Cody has seen every time he looks in a mirror.

Neither really know what to do about the similarities between them. The only difference is the gray coming in at Fett’s temples and the scar Cody has around his left eye. 

“There something you wanna tell me?” Fett asks with a raised brow and a soft smile.

Cody raises an eyebrow in return. “I could ask the same of you.” Cody realizes what he’s said mere seconds after the words leave his mouth. He’d grown so used to Obi-Wan, that he forgot not all King’s were like him. Cody’s eyes widen and he starts to apologize, but Fett’s laughter stops him.

“I think we’re more alike than we thought,” Fett says through his laughter. 

Cody can’t help his own and soon the two of them, along with a few guards present, are laughing. It’s an odd first meeting, but Cody knows it could have been worse.

* * *

Cody ends up as Fett’s personal servant. At first, he doesn’t mind.

_ It’s easy and nice. Fett asks questions about Cody’s life.  _

_ “Where are you from?” Fett asks one night as they eat.  _

_ Cody swallows the bread in his mouth. “Kamino,” He answers. Fett narrows his eyes in thought. _

_ “Really?” _

_ Cody nods. “Yes,” He’d gone through this with Obi-Wan before. A pang shoots through him at the thought of Obi-Wan. _

_ “Who was your mother?” _

_ Cody blinks at the question. “Uh,” he stutters. “Anahara,” Cody informs the King. _

_ Fett blinks once, twice. Cody raises his eyebrow. _

_ “No last name?” Fett asks. _

_ “No.” _

_ “Alright.” _

No, Cody doesn’t mind at first. As the days continue, however, he finds himself missing Obi-Wan as well as worrying about him. He tries to tell himself it’s not something to worry about. But it doesn’t stop.

His position as the King’s servant is obviously a factor in Cody’s feelings of longing and bouts of sadness.

Apparently, it gets so bad that the King notices. 

“Cody,” Fett starts one night. “What’s wrong?”

Cody’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Sorry?”

“Something’s wrong. I can see it in your eyes. I can hear it in your voice.” Fett is silent after he brings up his observations. 

Cody shifts in his seat.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“Only if you go first.” Because Cody may have been exuding longing, worry, and sadness, but Jango had been shuffling his feet, wringing his hands, and casting glances at Cody he probably thought would go unnoticed. 

Fett stares him down, and Cody stares right back. Fett relents with a sniff. “Alright,” he sighs. “I’m just gonna come out and say it.” Fett pauses.

Cody blinks. Fett probably through the silence would urge Cody to speak, but Fett doesn’t know Cody very well.

Fett groans and slumps. “Okay. Fine. Cody, Anahara was my wife once upon a time. You’re my son.”

Cody....didn’t think this was where the conversation was going. “Oh,” is all he says.

Fett just nods, accepting the response.

“Your turn,” Fett says, lifting his cup to take a drink.

“Cody does the same as he finishes processing what he’d just been told. “Alright,” Cody sets the cup down. “Uhm, I came from Coruscant…”

Cody explains everything right then and there. When he’s done, he’s surprised to see Fett...his  _ father  _ smiling widely at him. 

“What?” Cody asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Palpatine has been a thorn in our side for years.” Jango states. “You’ve given us another reason to do away with him.”

“So…” Cody wasn’t quite catching on.

Fett grinned. “We’re gonna storm the Castle, get your Obi-Wan back, and kill Palpatine.”

* * *

The battle was nothing to write home about. For all that Palpatine managed to destroy Kingdoms, his army was nothing to the Mandalorians.

While the fighting raged on, Cody went inside with Jango and a few men. No one is able to stop them as they venture on. A feeling in Cody’s chest tells him to go to the throne room, and he follows the feeling without question.

It proved useful to follow the feeling. There was Palpatine in the throne room.

Though, Palpatine was not an idiot. He stood behind a kneeling Obi-Wan whose hair was matted with blood and whose gray eyes couldn’t quite seem to focus. A dagger was pressed to Obi-Wan’s throat and Cody barely refrains from growling at Palpatine.

“Palpatine,” Fett’s voice booms in the throne room. “It’s over. Surrender and your people will live.” 

“No,” Palpatine grinds out. “No, no, no!” He twines his hand in Obi-Wan’s hair and yanks him to his feet. The blood between Obi-Wan’s legs is viewable thanks to the rips in the fabric of the dress, and Cody growls at the sight.

Obi-Wan’s head is pulled back and the dagger sits against the bruised skin of his neck. Cody can’t help but think that the hand in Obi-Wan’s hair is the only thing keeping him standing.

“Fett,” Palpatine calls, and both Cody and Jango zero in on him. “You’d allow your men to go to battle and die? For what? A servant's love for a whore?” Palpatine spits out and Cody sees red.

He takes one step, then stops. Someone from somewhere managed to take aim and fire an arrow right through Palpatine’s eye. 

The King stumbled. His grip on the dagger and Obi-Wan’s hair loosens. He falls to the ground. 

Cody pays no mind to the cheers around him. His attention is on Obi-Wan.

Cody’s feet move before he thinks about it. He saw Obi-Wan sway and his body collapse. Luckily, he managed to catch Obi-Wan and slowly lower him to the ground. 

Obi-Wan’s unfocused gaze lands on Cody and his forehead scrunches. 

“Wh-” That’s all Obi-Wan gets out before he loses consciousness.

* * *

Cody sits and waits in the aftermath of the battle. 

After being told by Fett that Palpatine was dead, Palpatine’s army surrendered. 

Cody got Obi-Wan to his room and wasn’t surprised to run into Vokara on the way there. Just like in the past, the two went to work fixing Obi-Wan up. Cody remembered Jango being there and offering up some support and squeezing Cody’s shoulder. 

Cody was grateful for it because no one knew when or if Obi-Wan would wake up.

However, someone was watching out for them. Obi-Wan woke with a groan and Cody shot out of his chair. He landed on his knees next to Obi-Wan’s bed and took one of Obi-Wan’s hands in his. 

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked groggily.

“Yeah,” Cody responded with a smile. “It’s me.”

“Could be a dream.”

Cody’s chest ached. How many times did something like this happen? How many times did Obi-Wan think he saw Cody at his bedside.

“It’s not a dream,” Cody promises and rises to press a gentle kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead. “I’m here. I’m never leaving you.” He mumbles against Obi-Wan’s forehead. “And,” he lowers back down so he can see Obi-Wan’s eyes. “It turns out that Jango Fett is my father.”

Obi-Wan snorts, winces, then smiles. “This must be real because there’s no way I would have been able to come up with that.” Obi-Wan hums. “That, and you’ve never kissed me in my dreams.”

Cody doesn’t want to think about that. Luckily, he doesn't have to.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan whispers.

“Anything for you, dear one.” Cody leans in and presses a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips. 

“I love you,” Obi-Wan says into Cody’s lips. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
